lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Clark/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg|Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! LPS101_Still10.jpg Pepper_head_with_25_iris.jpg ScreenCapture_27.03.14_18-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture_27.03.14_18-41-11.jpg ScreenCapture_27.03.14_18-43-12.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg tumblr_mdo138KxW21rk41kzo1_500.png|Funny face Pepper. ScreenCapture 08.06.14 20-40-03.jpg tumblr_mh5xwffiM01r4fihmo1_1280.png|Clown Pepper Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Pepper with the pets and Blythe in showtime clothing Epi2a.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-08-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-23-28.jpg Bad Hair 00067.jpg Black&WhiteBusinessPepper.png Gailbreak! LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Sunil and Pepper dancing.png|Pepper dancing with Sunil ScreenCapture_25.03.14_11-48-19.jpg|Pepper bouncing on her tail ScreenCapture 17.03.14 12-45-33.jpg Penny For Your Laughs PepperWithShoes.png PepperDancing.png YouShouldBeLaughingNewspaperOutOfYourNoses.png PepperSpraysPudding.png PetsLaughing2.png PepperSitsOnWhoopeeCusion.png PepperBlowsTuba.png Peepper&Penny.png PepperWithSticks.png PepperPokesRussell.png PepperHoldsZoe.png PepperLaughingAtVinnie.png PepperLaughingAtSunil.png PepperScaresMinka.png PennySlidesDown.png PepperInWater.png SadPepper4.png PepperSlipping.png DerpyPepper.png PepperShapedLikeCicle.png PepperJugglingBoys.png PepperWithBalloon.png BalloonPoped.png hi__pepper_clark_by_angelilps-d5njsjw.png|"Want some ice-cream?" IceCreamOnPenny'sHead.png Pepper&PennyPlayingBaseball.png Pepper&PennyPlayingSoccer.png Pepper&PennyPlayingFootball.png PepperSad.png NowThat'sFunny!.png Mean Isn't Your Color Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png PepperWithDuck.png PepperSad2.png LPS 006 05-570x420.jpg|Watch out, Pepper! Penny's going to have a huge tantrum! LPS_006_07-570x420.jpg|I'm feeling a bit peckish. Russell Up Some Fun PepperPreforming.png YouCanPokeSomeone'sEyesOut!.png RussellTakesArrow.png PepperAlone.png Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg YouNeedToChillax.png Pepper-clark.png PepperJugglingRussell.png HornBlowsPepper.png PepperJugglingBowlingPins&VinnieWithBowlingBall.png BowlingBallHeadingTowardsPepper.png Blythe's Crush LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg PepperScaredOfBandit.png PepperSaysThePeople.png Dumb Dumbwaiter Pepper eye shadow.png|Pepper with orange eyeliner. Tumblr mk3zevhMQd1s09ni7o1 1280.png|Pepper upset that Zoe doesn't like her eyeliner. Tumblr mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2 1280.png|Friendship going down the drain. Pep_using_his_tail_as_pillow.jpg PepperWithCucumberSlice.png PepperWithPowder.png PepperUsingFileAsABackStratcher.png Hairmergenies!.png GirlsLaughing.png ThisIsMyStyle.png Pepper&ZoeInMirror.png Pepper&ZoeBouncing.png BlythePepper&ZoeScreaming.png I'mASpaceMonkey!.png We'reInDanger!.png CuzItStinks!.png Pepper'sBlueScent.png ItsOnMyEyeLids!.png PepperSurprisedOfZoe.png PepperLooksAtOldBone.png Pets&BlytheScreaming.png Pepper&Minka.png Pepper&Zoe2.png Eve of Destruction ThoseThingsAreTryingToReplaceUs.png Maxresdefault.jpg Penny angry.png PepperEatingFood.png PepperFreeingPenny.png Blythe&PetsRunningAway.png AngryPepper&Sunil.png PepperSnoring.png Books and Covers tumblr_mgmz5rjyeD1s008vgo8_400.png|Pepper hiding in a fishbowl Pepper_and_Scout.png Pepper_spray_scout.jpg|Pepper trying to spray Scout with unpleasant scent Scout jumps on pepper.png So You Skink You Can Dance Blythe&PetsRunAway.png IForgetIHadIt!.png Vinnie made a huge mess.png PepperPlacesTable.png ThePeppermatic-2000.png IGluedItToTheTable!.png Pepper_lifting_table_with_tail.jpg|Pepper Lifting a Table with her tail Lights, Camera, Mongoose! LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Pepper and Shahrukh.png LPS-113-7_570x420.jpg|Pepper with Zoe and Vinnie in Bollywood clothing WetPepper.png Pepper sprays Shahrukh.png Trading Places Pepper_catching_ball_using_tail.jpg|Pepper catching and throwing the ball with her tail PepperThrowsBall.png PetsWithBandadges.png Topped With Buttercream Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png|Pepper with Sunil and Buttercream tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo10_400.png|Pepper in "The Sweet Shop Song" Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png|Pepper with Buttercream and Zoe dancing on a giant cake Indian_russell_sunil_pepper_zoe.jpg|Arguing who will take all the candies Russell_vs_pepper_physical_combat.jpg|Russell vs Pepper in a physical combat Pepper tail whipl.jpg Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png|"Cupcakes make me happy". Star Trek Pepper.png PepperOnBananaPeel.png Tumblr midohlwyri1s008vgo2 1280.png Pepper&ZoeLaughing.png Helicopter Dad tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo5_500.png Helicopter_Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg PepperTellingJokeToOlive.png WhichHoleIsHerFace.png What's in the Batter? Not if you're trying to make it.png Do not be a hater.png Pets love the buttercreams idea.png Minka smashes a cupcake.png Pets angry at the Biskits.png What Did You Say? ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png LPS 119 12 570x420.jpg PepperWithMegaPhone.png Lotsa Luck Young Pepper.png|Young Pepper Teen Pepper.png|Teenage Pepper S1E22OB.png PepperSettingUpProps.png Comedy'sASeriousBusiness!.png PepperSurprised.png PepperOnZoe.png I'mHisBiggestFan!.png PepperWithGlasses&Mustache.png YoungPepper&Blocks.png PepperWithBlocksInMouth.png TeenagePepperWithPie.png PeppperWithHammer.png PepperOnWhoppeeCusion.png Pepper&JackInTheBox.png BoxingGlovePopsOut.png PepperWithClownAfro&Nose.png PepperWithBox.png PepperWithChicken.png ToLayItOnTheLine!.png PepperScared.png PepperWithBowlingPin&Pie.png PepperStartled.png PepperDizzy.png WetPepper2.png ABananaSplit!.png PepperSaysTaDa2.png PepperWithBow.png FakeArrowInPepper'sHead.png PepperPlayingBagPipes.png PepperWearingGlasses&Mustache.png PepperJuggling2.png PepperInWagon.png TiredPepper.png PepperPretendingToHaveItch.png PepperPretendingToHaveItch2.png PepperOnStratchingPost.png PepperUsingRussellToStratchBack.png PepperThumbsUp.png Door-Jammed tumblr_mkvvndFcAh1r2mt4ao1_1280.png|Holy cow- Pepper's a vampire skunk! Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo4 1280.png|Pepper as a were-skunk LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg|Pepper frightened with the pets and Blythe Werepets2.jpg 2014-03-13-232910.jpg Frenemies Frenemies 00006.jpg Frenemies 00007.jpg Rodeo clown Pepper.png|Pepper as a clown Frenemies 00036.jpg Frenemies 00045.jpg Frenemies 00061.jpg Frenemies 00063.jpg Frenemies 00092.jpg Frenemies 00125.jpg Frenemies 00151.jpg Frenemies 00153.jpg Frenemies 00155.jpg Frenemies_00156.jpg Frenemies_00157.jpg Frenemies_00158.jpg Frenemies_00159.jpg Frenemies_00160.jpg Frenemies_00161.jpg Frenemies_00163.jpg Frenemies_00164.jpg Frenemies_00167.jpg Frenemies_00168.jpg Frenemies_00172.jpg Frenemies_00173.jpg Frenemies_00180.jpg Frenemies_00196.jpg Frenemies_00217.jpg LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Blythe's Pet Project Shivers with Sunil's wand.png Pets mad at Shivers.png I knew he was a crook!.png BlytheBrushingPepper.png Pepper&BlytheSeeShiversRunningBy.png HummingBirds.png Butterflies.png Bees.png Mrs.TScaredOfBird.png PepperBlythe&Bird.png PepperSaysEver.png ShiversDrinking.png ShiversDone.png ZoeForgetsShe'sADog.png PepperScaresShivers.png PetTower4.png PepperYellsShivers!.png YouNeedToStayAtThePark!.png PepperInsideShiver'sHome.png|Pepper in Shivers' home- what a dump! PepperComesOutOfHole.png PepperSlidesDown.png WorriedShivers.png You'reJustASquirrel.png Pepper&ShiversHearBlythe.png PepperBlythe&Shivers.png PepperWithHammer.png PepperWinksAtBlythe.png download (4).jpg download (5).jpg images (28).jpg Summertime Blues Pepper with maraca.png Pets in recording studio.png Pepper smacks Vinnie.png Smiling Pets.png Pepper hits Vinnie.png Pepper hits Vinnie again.png Sunil shoves Pepper.png Pets finish show.png Season two Missing Blythe Missing bythe00036.png Missing bythe00077.png Heart of Parkness Heart of parkness 00001.jpg Heart of parkness 00124.jpg Heart of parkness 00125.jpg Heart of parkness 00239.jpg Heart of parkness 00314.jpg Pawlm Reading PepperJuggling.png PepperEating.png ThatReallyHurts.png PepperWithGlasses.png PepperTalkingToTeddyBear.png PepperBumpsIntoStratchingPost.png PepperLaughs.png The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly Pepper grabs Sunil's face.png TREASURE!.png OrTripbloons!.png PetsLookingAtMap.png PepperAccouncing.png PepperWithShovel.png TheyDidPutItInHere.png PepperSaysOfCourse!.png PetsInDumbWaiter.png CALMDOWN!.png They'llNeverTakeOurTreasure!Never!.png What, Meme Worry? Sunil hiding behind Pepper.png What Meme Worry 038.jpg What Meme Worry 136.jpg What Meme Worry 141.jpg What Meme Worry 191.jpg A Day at the Museum PepperJumpsInBag.png PepperBlueSmell.png PepperMadAtSunil&Vinnie.png CanYouBelieveTheNerves!.png Alligators and Handbags Super Barrieable Stinklar.png Super Pets.png Alligator roar.gif PepperFailsAtStinkingWiggles.png Blythe's Big Idea Minka got boobies.jpg PepperRussellMinka&Penny.png PepperDistractingPassengers.png Commercial Success PepperWithRemote.png Take7.png DizzyPepper2.png PepperWithWeirdToy.png YouSoundFunny!.png That'sNotFunny!.png So Interesting Pepper_at_bus.png Pepper crab witch.jpg CrabWitchPepper.png|Pepper as Crab Witch To Paris With Zoe PepperInHotAirBalloon.png PepperTryingToSpeakFrench.png Super Sunil A_good_hiding_place_for_coward.jpg|Sunil hiding on Pepper's tail Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-01h04m04s131.png Pepper saying help.png Super Sunil 2.jpg PepperAboutToHugSunil.png Super Sunil 1.jpg Sweet Pepper PepperStaringAtCaptain.png Pepper punches Captain.png 2x16 Sweet Pepper.png OUCH!Quills!.png Pepper scared.png Russell talking to Captain.png Weasel!.png Pepper punches Captain again.png Pepper embrassed.png PepperInLove.png Captain and Pepper look at eachother.png PepperWithFlower2.png Pepper and Captain in balloon.png Pepper uses joy buzzer on Captain.png Pepper&CaptainAtTable.png PieAtTheEnd.png New Pepper.png Pepper&FloatingHeads.png Pepper gets Captain's attention.png New Pepper (sans blusher).png Pepper and Captain Cuddles.png Shanghai Hi-Jinks PepperPretendingToBeGhost.png Pepper&ZoeTeasingBoys.png Inside Job ZoeDoesn'tLikeItWhenYouDoThat.png PepperScaringSunil.png Trying to use mind control.png CrayCrayPepper.png BallAttacksPepper.png Hum.png Sunil scared by bees.png Plane it on Rio! Minka Sunil and Pepper dancing.png Littlest Bigfoot Zoe_pep.jpg|Okay Scoutmaster, what is that? PepperAimingStinkAtSquirrel.png FoundPepper.png ScaredPepper.png Sunil's Sick Day ILikeSunil'sLaugh.png The Hedgehog in the Plastic Bubble PepperCallingBlythe.png Pepper&VinnieCoverEars.png PepperTailStink2.png Standup Stinker PepperSpraysSweetSmell.png JustHoldMyNose!.png PepperShakingBob'sHand.png PepperShakingPenny.png Lps763.png Lps764.png Lps765.png Lps766.png Lps767.png PepperRunningAroundBlythe.png PepperSaysYes!.png Blythe and Pepper Comedy Outfit.png DazedPepper2.png Pepper&BlytheNervous.png Pepper&BlytheSeeBob.png The Expo Factor - Part 1 Pepper in British guard outfit.png The Expo Factor - Part 2 Expo factor part 200027.png Lps761.png PetPicture2.png PetPicture5.png PetPicture6.png Lps753.png Season three Sleeper 20141108 132523.JPG FuzzleButtBouncyBelly.png PepperWinsAtChess.png PetsAvoidingRain.png War of the Weirds Tumblr n6t3t4YvQ91s4andvo1 r1 500 (1).gif RussellBlowsRaspberry.png PepperAngryAtPenny.png PepperWithJokeList.png Secret Cupet ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-52-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-11.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-54-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-56-33.jpg Sunil and Vinnie romancing Minka and Pepper.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-57-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-58-03.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg Hamster Hoods DizzyPepper.png Huzzah!.png LittlePepper.png Akward.png Pepper&VinnieGasp.png PepperJumpsIntoTube.png PepperGrabbingVinnie'sTail.png MonbanSpotsPepper&Vinnie.png HappyPepper&Vinnie.png Tongue Tied PetsGroomingBlythe.png WeirdyTown.png Let'sCallHerJebbie.png Lps516.png Lps517.png Lps519.png JitteryCatGetsRejected.png WhatHappenedInHere.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-01h59m33s136.png What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! PennySquishingPepper.png ThisIsPepper.png Two Pets for Two Pests Lps561.png 20141108 145625.JPG PaintOnPepper'sSnack.png SunilGivingPepperFood.png PaintOnPets.png Red&GreenPaintOnSunil.png Feud for Thought 20140823 173232.JPG 20140825 121109.JPG Fish Out of Water RussellPullsSunil'sTail.png PepperRussell&Vinnie.png PepperWearingFoodBox.png PetsWithGoldy.png If the Shoe Fits Azqby.gif Pepper grabs her tail.png Pepper pulls her tail in ears.png Pepper sighs.png PepperAsksWhat.png Pets_amazed.png Pepper in pain.png Pets suprised Blythe.png Trenchcoat gets caught on Biskits.png The Very Littlest Pet Shop PepperShakingButt.png RussellInAir.png PepperReading.png PepperSeesPetsStaringAtHer.png PepperTryingToHoldLaugh.png 20140819 144033.JPG PepperPointingAtArrow.png PepperWithClownNose.png PepperWithRubberChicken2.png WaterGetsOnDolores.png IShouldReallyGetThisFixed.png LookWhatYouDone.png 20140819 144049.JPG ButWillBePickingUpATinyAnt.png RussellTellingPepperToStopLaughing.png The Secret Recipe ButtercreamOpensOneEye.png PetsEatingTreats.png PetsSmiling.png PepperSpraysWaterAtYoungmee.png Winter Wonder Wha...? WinterWonderWha10.png WinterWonderWha15.png WinterWonderWha18.png WinterWonderWha23.png WinterWonderWha26.png WinterWonderWha32.png WinterWonderWha34.png Lps853.png Lps900.png Lps839.png Lps907.png Lps908.png Lps845.png Lps912.png WinterWonderWha55.png Snow Stormin' Lps915.png SnowStormin'12.png Lps924.png Lps931.png Lps939.png 20141231 145641.JPG SnowStormin'9.jpg 20141108 140213.JPG Pepper&PennyWithPillow.png Lps954.png Lps957.png Lps962.png Lps965.png Back Window PetTower2.png PetsLaughing.png PepperSketch.png RussellSaysWhatNo!.png PepperWithBook.png PennyAboutToFallOnPets.png Room Enough ZoePushingMeowMeowToPepper.png Lps995.png Lps996.png JokesAreGoingWayOverHisHead.png Lps997.png FrustatedPepper.png Lps999.png Lps982.png Huggies.png Why Can't We Be Friends? Pet Sounds PetsSinging.png Pepper&Owner.png WipingNose.png PepperWearingHelmet.png A Night at the Pawza FistBump.png Pepper&ZoeBeingWalked.png Pepper&ZoeHiding.png Pepper&ZoeUnderTable.png ShockedPepper&Zoe.png WorriedPepper&Zoe.png Pepper&ZoeInWinterWear.png Pepper'sTailInMrDale'sFace.png Wink!.png Proud as a... Peacock? BlytheLookingAtPepper.png PepperWithHorn.png HornStuckToPepper.png PetsHelpingPepper.png RagePepper.png CoachPepper.png PepperBlowsWhistle.png ExhaustedPepper.png OBWithBow.png I_can_do_it.png Sue Syndrome A_Skunk_is_a_Skunk.png A_skunk_is_a_skunk_2.JPG A_skunk_is_a_skunk_3.JPG PepperWithEggs.png PepperWithRubberChicken.png PepperTouchingTail.png PepperWatchingPets&Mitzi.png PepperWithCarrot.png PepperMad.png PepperJealous.png PepperJealous2.png PepperTalkingIntoBrushMircophone.png MitziLookingAtPepper.png ThatsJustWrong.png GrumpyPepper.png GrumpyPepper2.png PepperSpraysOutRainbowSmell.png In the Loop Young Vinnie and Pepper bouncing.png Young Pepper sliding.png Young Pets.png Young Pets jumping.png Young Pets about to speed.png AreYouAlright.png Young Pets and Young Russell.png PepperWithRealChicken.png RussellGoingCrazy.png PetsScaredOfOutlidCover.png It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 Pepper&Heidi.png Pet salute.png Pepper&PetFestShirt.png Pepper&PetFestShirts.png PetsCheeringForPepper.png HeresAGoodOne.png PepperAnnoyed.png It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Pets in Pet Fun Park.png Pepper introducing the band.png PictureOfThePets.png Pepper behind the curtain.png Pepper introducing band again.png Blythe and the pets.png Pets touched.png Season four Senior Day SD 8.png SD 9.png SD 10.png SD 31.png SD 32.png Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors Zombie pets.png Girls falling for Vlad.png Pepper's Room.png Pepper driving.png Misery.png No Escape.png Terrified Pets.png The Tiniest Animal Store TAS 37.png Spendthrifty Baby Cobra.png ST 3.png ST 12.png Pump Up the Panda Pepper's beach outfit.png PuP.png PuP 4.png PuP 5.png PuP 14.png PuP 19.png PuP 25.png Snipmates SM 7.png SM 19.png Guilt Tripping The Guilty Tango.png GT.png GT 3.png GT 4.png GT 8.png GT 10.png GT 11.png GT 13.png GT 15.png GT 16.png GT 17.png GT 18.png GT 19.png GT 20.png GT 22.png GT 25.png GT 26.png GT 27.png GT 29.png GT 30.png GT 31.png GT 33.png Petnapped! PN 17.png PN 24.png Steamed SA 7.png SA 11.png SA 13.png SA 14.png SA 29.png SA 30.png SA 31.png SA 32.png SA 33.png SA 36.png SA 37.png SA 38.png SA 40.png SA 42.png SA 46.png SA 50.png SA 51.png Two Peas in a Podcast TPIP.png Go Figure! Go.png Go 8.png Go 9.png Go 16.png Go 17.png Go 32.png Go 42.png Go 67.png A Doggie Biskit DB 8.png DB 9.png DB 10.png DB 17.png DB 73.png DB 100.png DB 102.png DB 103.png It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World HW.png HW 2.png HW 28.png HW 58.png HW 59.png HW 60.png HW 85.png HW 87.png HW 89.png HW 90.png HW 107.png HW 108.png HW 124.png HW 135.png On the Same Page OSP 25.png OSP 26.png OSP 27.png OSP 32.png OSP 38.png OSP 51.png OSP 68.png OSP 69.png 420-1.png 420-2.png 420-4.png 420-3.png OSP 76.png OSP 81.png OSP 82.png OSP 92.png OSP 93.png OSP 95.png OSP 102.png OSP 107.png OSP 118.png OSP 120.png OSP 121.png Paint a Picture, It Lasts Longer Pap 51.png Pap 52.png Pap 58.png Pepper makes happy smell.png Pap 60.png Pap 61.png Pap 75.png Pap 79.png Pap 86.png Pap 87.png Pap 88.png Pap 89.png Pap 90.png Pap 92.png Pap 95.png Pap 96.png Pap 97.png Bake it 'Til You Make it BIT 5.png BIT 33.png BIT 51.png BIT 65.png BIT 75.png BIT 77.png BIT 85.png LPS: The Moosical LM 14.png LM 63.png LM 89.png Seeing Red SR 3.png SR 4.png SR 7.png SR 9.png SR 10.png SR 11.png SR 12.png SR 17.png SR 18.png SR 19.png SR 20.png SR 21.png SR 40.png SR 42.png SR 43.png SR 60.png SR 62.png SR 68.png Littlest Pet Street - Part 1 Street.png Street 3.png Street 15.png Street 32.png Street 33.png Street 34.png Street 35.png Street 36.png Street 37.png Street 53.png Street 54.png Littlest Pet Street - Part 2 Finale 8.png Finale 10.png Finale 22.png Finale 67.png Finale 68.png Finale 70.png Finale 72.png Finale 73.png Finale 74.png Finale 75.png Finale 85.png Finale 89.png Finale 114.png Finale 118.png Shorts The Ladies of LPS Ladies of LPS 00006.png Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_The_Ladies_of_LPS_Music_Video_A.png Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_The_Ladies_of_LPS_Music_Video_C.png Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_The_Ladies_of_LPS_Music_Video_F.png Girl_Time.png The_Ladies_of_LPS_Song.png Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_The_Ladies_of_LPS_0184.png Eau de Pepper Pepper&Blythe.png PepperSunilVinnie&Penny.png Lps539.png PepperSniffingOrangeSmell.png Lps540.png Lps541.png Lps543.png Lps544.png TooMuchSmells.png OneMoreTime!.png Lps545.png Lps546.png TiredPepper2.png Pepper&PennySurprised.png Monkey Chase 20141018 170309.JPG Naptime's a Ball Pepper&SunilSleeping.png RussellLiftsPepper'sTailUp.png PepperWakesUp&SpraysSmell.png PetsAngryAtRussell.png Sour Puss PS 7.png PS 8.png Other pepper lps.png Pepper_blowhorn.jpg|Pepper blowing horn at Sunil Pepper_with_sunil_hat.jpg|Pepper wearing Sunil's hat at Opening Theme Song pepper_clark_round_sticker-r37f3407196c44f938c802dc4dbf2f8fc_v9waf_8byvr_512.jpg WandTattoo-Littlest-Pet-Shop---Pepper-Clark-Postcards-Wandsticker-336914-2.jpg|Another postcard of Pepper Pepper Clark.jpg tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso8_1280.jpg|Pepper throughout the show. 2011 BLLPS character development by Andy Bialk.jpg|2011 character development by Andy Bialk. Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD Jasmine_clark_postcard.png 0082666314581_300X300.jpg Pepper_0584.png Pepper_clark_other_style.png Merchandise Tumblr_mvdqhwvu1a1s6no0io1_1280.jpg XSKFKRX.jpg Driving_Collectibility.png Deco_Your_Way.png Entirely_Re-Designed.png Full_Blueprint_Execution.png Sweet_Shoppe_Afternoon_Pet_Pair_pack.jpg Sweet_Shoppe_Afternoon_Pet_Pair_unpacked.jpg Category:Character gallery pages